


The Long Dark Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: The Long Dark (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist inspired by The Long Dark, a game where you have to try to survive in the Canadian wilderness. The game is currently in Alpha so there's no story mode at the moment, but sandbox mode is available. Listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/the-long-dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Dark Playlist

01\. Blindness by Metric 

02\. Civilian by Wye Oak

03\. The Hanging Tree by Taylor Davis

04\. Atlas by Coldplay 

05\. Help I'm Alive by Metric

06\. Alone Together by Fall Out Boy

07\. Weight Of Living, Pt. I by Bastille

08\. No Light, No Light by Florence + the Machine

09\. Sacrifice by Zella Day

10\. Come Away To The Water by Maroon 5 feat. Rozzi Crane

11\. Elastic Heart by Sia Feat. The Weeknd & Diplo

12\. Carry Me Home by Sohn


End file.
